Ultra Hardcore Youtubers (UHC)
Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by MindCrack. Regular health regeneration is turned off, the only way to heal is to eat a golden apple. This series is no longer active. Season 1 Teams FinestStars – Vikkstar123 and MCFinest_Max Merome – ASFJerome and BajanCanadian CampingCrafter – NoahCraftFTW and TheCampingRusher AcidicMania – AciDicBliTzz and LegendxTaz Yogurt – SteelSaint and DrPlaystation TBD – iamtheattack and davidbrowntv BritishDucks – ItsCib and gizzy14gazza Aviater – AviatorGaming and palmerater SpanishSAP – HwnT and CraftyGarrett TeamBritish – AshleyMariee and PerpetualJordan YoshiGasm – HughMurrell and TheBurtDude Epiphany – Im2slick4u and vpsnipes FamousPockets – TheFamousFilms and PocketIsland HotnSpicy – Woofless and NoochM Elimination Table (E) - Team has been eliminated (W) - Member of winning team Season 2 Teams PowerMoves - BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, NoahCraftFTW and TheCampingRusher HotnSpicy2 - Woofless, Vikkstar123, NoochM and TBNRfrags AciDicMania - AciDicBliTzz, LegendxTaz, 6BroMedia and AciDic_Saiyan Camerica - vpsnipes, PointRider, Im2slick4u and davidbrowntv RagingContent - gizzy14gazza, ItsCib, HughMurrell and AviatorGaming Ashley - AshleyMariee, PerpetualJordan, palmerater and DrPlaystation Pickles - SteelSaint and kricken Nipples - CraftyGarrett, ChildDolphin, PocketIsland and TheFamousFilms Elimination Table (E) - Team has been eliminated (W) - Member of winning team Season 3 Welcome everyone to Ultra Hardcore, or UHC for short, season 3. In this brutally intense game, 13 teams of 2 players are specifically placed into a 2,000x2,000 world, and are sent out to kill, or be killed. Each team must gather resources and keep caution, as vanilla health-regen is disabled. The only means of healing yourself is by feasting on a golden apple, drinking a potion of healing, or devouring the head of your foe. If you are left alone, you fight for your teammate to achieve glory. Last team standing is declared the victor. May the best team win. Teams PizzaNooch - PeteZahHutt and NoochM HotnSpicy^3 - Woofless and Vikkstar123 Kweh - TBNRfrags and ChocoTheChocobo SoloYolo - Hyperdarkness and palmerater Gagacraft - NoahCraftFTW and PocketIsland AciDicMania - AciDicBliTzz and LegendxTaz Cucumbers - SteelSaint and davidbrowntv #Merome - BajanCanadian and ASFJerome Dr.Famous - TheFamousFilms and DrPlaystation YoshiGasmV2 - TheBurtDude and HughMurrell TheMilkyBros - AciDic_Saiyan and 6BroMedia Dirty - AshleyMariee and Im2slick4u donutbutts - kricken Elimination Table Season 4 Welcome back for another season of Ultra Hardcore. Missed it? In this brutally intense game, 9 teams of 3 players are specifically placed into a 2,500x2,500 world, and are sent out to kill, or be killed. Each team must gather resources and keep caution, as vanilla health-regen is disabled. The only means of healing yourself is by feasting on a golden apple, drinking a potion of healing, or devouring the head of your foe. If you are left alone, you fight for your teammate to achieve glory. Keep caution though! Every player death causes the map border to shrink in more every 20 minutes. Get caught in it and you're as good as dead! Last team standing is declared the victor. May the best team win. Teams Nexus - PeteZahHutt, turqmelon and BajanCanadian HotnSpicyV4 - Woofless, Vikkstar123 and NoochM TBoner - TBNRfrags, RealTBNRkenWorth and ChocoTheChocobo WaldoFTW - NoahCraftFTW, AciDicBliTzz and LegendxTaz Ninja - AshleyMariee, xRpMx13 and CraftBattleDuty SpaceCowBoys - palmerater, DrPlaystation and Hyperdarkness TrySofts - TheFamousFilms, Im2slick4u and vpsnipes 2.5brits - Vasehh, SteelSaint and HughMurrell TheBatmen - 1slayer1, 6BroMedia and AciDic_Saiyan Elimination Table Season 5 Welcome back for another season of Ultra Hardcore. Missed it? In this brutally intense game, 14 teams of 2 players are specifically placed into a 3,000x3,000 world, and are sent out to kill, or be killed. Each team must gather resources and keep caution, as vanilla health-regen is disabled. The only means of healing yourself is by feasting on a golden apple, drinking a potion of healing, or devouring the head of your foe. If you are left alone, you fight for your teammate to achieve glory. Keep caution though! Every player death causes the map border to shrink in more every 20 minutes. Get caught in it and you're as good as dead! Last team standing is declared the victor. May the best team win. Teams Ninja - AshleyMariee and FatlessMoon AciDicMania - AciDicBliTzz and LegendxTaz SteelYoshis - HughMurrell and SteelSaint Branara - PeteZahHutt and pwincessly TunnelSnakes - Bashur and PerpetualJordan Warside - Hyperdarkness and DrPlaystation BRANSON - LogDotZip and TrueMU OhNoah - NoahCraftFTW and OhTekkers FearlessFarts - PrivateFearless and TheCreeperFarts FamousMelon - TheFamousFilms and turqmelon Batmen - AciDic_Saiyan and 6BroMedia HotnSpicyv5 - Woofless and Vikkstar123 TBNR - TBNRfrags and RealTBNRkenWorth KwehReign - CrookedReign and ChocoTheChocobo Elimination Table Season 6 UHC is BACK! Haio! :D In this brutally intense game, 20 players are specifically placed into a 2,000x2,000 world, and are sent out to kill, or be killed. Each team must gather resources and keep caution, as vanilla health-regen is disabled. The only means of healing yourself is by feasting on a golden apple, drinking a potion of healing, or devouring the head of your foe. Keep caution though! Every player death causes the map border to shrink in more every 20 minutes. Get caught in it and you're as good as away because dying by border is stupid! Last person standing is declared the victor. May the best man win. Players *PeteZahHutt *Hyperdarkness *DrPlaystation *kricken *HughMurrell *palmerater *SteelSaint *AciDicBliTzz *PrivateFearless *6BroMedia *LegendxTaz *AshleyMariee *NoochM *Bashur *OhTekkers *Okwardindustries *GabeCraftFTW *ItsCib *pwincessly *Doky9889 Elimination Table